popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Birds
This article focuses on the Pop'n Music 4 song, '''birds'. If you are looking for the Pop'n Music 2 song, see WHITE BIRDS.'' Lyrics Original Cracked cup and sooty pot Sweet'n sweety coffee and tepid pie Tickless clock show four AM Silly TV says a pack of lies Hungry cat and withered plant Crumpled shirt and strained pants Mailbox eats many junky foods Neighbors quarrel about there border line Don't be suffer alone I'll tell you what to do Fly high... I know what you're afraid about Straighten up arms and keep on flapping like birds Fly high... To the place you have never ever seen before Long Version Cracked cup and sooty pot Sweet'n sweety coffee and tepid pie Tickless clock show four AM Silly TV says a pack of lies Hungry cat and withered plant Crumpled shirt and strained pants Mailbox eats many junky foods Neighbors quarrel about there border line Don't be suffer alone I'll tell you what to do Fly high... I know what you're afraid about Straighten up arms and keep on flapping like birds Fly high... To the place you have never ever seen before Slicker's lip and clumsy kiss Tedious song and childish game Many ants aim at candy box Gold fish is swimming around up side down Faithful dog and naughty kid Rousty bike and ragged shoes Noisy PC gives up tiny works Bookmark is keeping up the end of page Now, the time has come, don't throw away your memories Fly high... You should take courage and fly Straighten up arms and keep on flapping like birds Fly high... To the place you have never ever seen before Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of birds can be found on Sana's album, Sana-mode. *A remix of birds by 伸也 from AMETHYSTGRP, titled Birds -AMETHYST mix-', is available to be downloaded via the ''KONAMI♪MUSICフル service. It was later put on the KONAMI♪MUSICフル ALBUM CD. Trivia *The text on '''birds' background reads as "i could have sung like A bird if wished". *'birds' was supposed to appear on the cancelled game Karaoke Revolution BEMANI Series Selection. Song Production Information This song is the result of Hiro-san asking me to make a Sana song that would fit her current image. And so for this tune I wrote English lyrics. I hoped Sana liked the song when she listened to the demo tape of the song, and she did, bringing color to the song even during its recording, finishing fairly quickly. This is a song I could imagine listening to in a quiet room, where santora and the like come out, but it may not be a tune one could catch so easily in a game center full of loud sounds. -Seiya Murai Difficulty & Notecounts Other charts not shown on the above table: *(pop'n music 4 CS's BEGINNER chart: Lv.: 7, total notes: 119. Category:Songs Category:Pop'n Music 4 Songs Category:Pop'n Music 4 Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 4 AC Songs Category:Sana Songs Category:Sanae Shintani Songs Category:Seiya Murai Songs